


We Came Heather Crying

by PopTart8194



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, I love yoiu, I'm in this, Mpreg, Multi, YouTube, and don't hate me, and so is my bf, cause I love him, i'm sorry Ethan, please just read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopTart8194/pseuds/PopTart8194
Summary: Sean "Jack" Mcloughlin has just moved from his small, peaceful home in Ireland, where he's lived pretty much lived his entire life. He moved all the way to Los Angeles, California, where he will start going to YouTube High School, one of the top high schools in the country.  Will he find solid ground, or will his emotions be the death of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! it's me, please enjoy!

Ah, yes, Buon San Valentino… or as you know it, “Valentine’s Day”. A time where you `give flowers, chocolates, cards and kisses to the ones you hold dear, or in this case, when Sean “Jack” Mcloughlin was packing all of his bags and was in a rush to get to the airport.

“JACK! HURRY UP, PLEASE! WE DON’T HAVE ALL DAY!” 

One of his many older sisters were yelling at him to get down the stairs, he was leaving Ireland for the first time, well at least first time moving-wise. He’d visited other countries before but never… moved. 

He had so many memories there and he was 18 now, a week after his birthday and leaving mid-senior year. And he was going to America no less! That’s across the damn ocean!

“Comin’...” Jack quietly replied. He put his beanie on to cover his chocolate, brown hair and made his way down the stairs.

“Ready to go, buddy?” His dad asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Guess so…” He said sadly.

“Hey, it might not be so bad. LA might be a really cool place, and you’ll make new friends, we all can work on our english, and you’ll be the first in the area to graduate in America.” His mom reassured him.

He let out a sad sigh and nodded.

They all walked out of the house and walked to the car. Jack stopped and turned to look back at the little wood cabin. They lived in the middle of nowhere but it was home. Jack has spent everyday of his life in this house, he’d play outside in the big field surrounding the house. He’d bake with his mom, he’d help his dad with his work. He had done so many things at this house, but now, he was leaving it forever, at least until he bought it back, a goal he’s had for almost a month.

“Jack…” His sister called. When he turned around, she gestured for him to keep walking. He took one last glance at the house, before turning away and getting in the car. 

He got in the car, purposely not looking at the house as they drove away. He pulled his hood on and put his headphones in and played “Try Everything” from the movie Zootopia. He buried his face into his arms and silently sobbed as they drove to the airport.

This was it, the time when Jack would have to learn english, try to make friends, and try to not let his emotions be the death of him.


	2. Sean McLoughlin: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh! Tá tú ag Éirinn freisin?- Oh! Are you Irish too?  
> Sea, tá mé Jack, níl a fhios agam go raibh daoine eile Éireannacha anseo!-Yes, I'm Jack, I do not know there were other Irish people here!

*Time skip to Jack’s first day at YouTube High*

“Ashlyn Parker please come to the front office, Once again, Ashlyn Parker please come to the front office, thank you. *beep*”

“Oh shit, what did I do this time?” Ashlyn stood from her table and began walking to the door. “You seem to happy about the fact you’ve been called down to the front office, in the first 20 minutes of school.” Her teacher commented. She shrugged and made her way down the hall.

After a couple of minutes of walking down 3 flights of stairs and 2 hallways, she finally made it to the office.

“Ms.Parker! Glad you could make it.” A woman who was standing at the door said. “No prob, so what did y'all need me for?” Ashlyn asked as the two walked into the office.

“S2S stuff.” The woman responded.

“Ah…” Ashlyn hummed.

She stopped when she saw someone by the desk. He turned around to look at her, he looked really nervous, his bright blue eyes said it all. “Ms.Parker, we have a new student for you to sponsor.” The principle said.

“Ok! Who am I sponsoring?” Ashlyn exclaimed. “This young man right here.” The principle gestured to the nervous boy. Ashlyn walked towards him and held her hand out. “Ciao! Ashlyn Parker! Pleasure to meet ya!” She said.

“Umm… the pleasure is mine…” He whispered, taking her hand and shaking it. “Oh! Tá tú ag Éirinn freisin?” Ashlyn asked, clasping her hands together. The beamed, he nodded. “Sea, tá mé Jack, níl a fhios agam go raibh daoine eile Éireannacha anseo!” he exclaimed. She nodded, “Actually it’s just me, i’m Irish, German, and American. So I speak the languages. Nice to have someone I can relate too.” She smiled.  
Jack nodded. The principle coughed, “Well, now that you two have met, you may escort Mr.McLoughlin to his first class, Jack is now your best friend from here on out, sit with him, talk with him, make sure he feels welcome, oh and, here’s your slip.” She handed Ashlyn a small slip of paper and ‘shooed’ them away. “Yes ma’am!” She goofily saluted and started out the door, Jack following close behind.  
“Ok! So you should’ve gotten a schedule?” Ashlyn asked. “Huh? Oh! Yes!” Jack jumped. He fumbled with his bag for a moment but then pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Ashlyn. “Ok… let’s see. Oh! You’re in almost all of my classes! Oh… you’re in my first class… oh boy. Ok, Jack, when you walk in, don’t.Freak.Out. Got it?” She got very… serious. 

“Um...sure.” Jack looked away worriedly.

It was, once again, a very long walk back to the class but, they got there in due time. Ashlyn abruptly stopped in front of the door. “Hang on.” She placed her ear to the door. “I knew it, alright! Stand back.” She warned. Jack took a step back and watched her take a deep breath. She slammed the door open.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!” She screamed. Everything in the room seemed to still. People ran back to their seats, tripping over backpacks, lunch boxes, and shoes.

“Thank you. Mrs. Green! I have brought a gift.” Ashlyn bowed dramatically and walked in. “Oh it’s just you, Ashlyn. We thought it was someone important.” One kid scoffed. 

“Can it, kjellberg!” Ashlyn snapped. Pointing at the boy. He held his hands up in surrender, “Just sayin’.” he hummed. “So sorry, Mrs. Green. Anyway, I have a new student with me!” She announced and did little jazz hands. She looked to the door and gestured for Jack to come inside.

Jack slowly walked in. He slowly started to fidget when he saw everyone looking at him. He stood in front of the smart board, “Um… h-hi, I-I’m uh…” he glanced at Ashlyn, she nodded, “um… i’m J-Jack… McLoughlin… it’s uh… nice to meet you a-all.” He nodded his head in a greeting manner. Jack stopped looking around when his eyes landed on a korean looking man. He had quite the build, black hair and beautiful brown eyes, that seemed to lock on to his blue ones.

Everyone stared at him, and awkward tension fell on the classroom. Jack’s anxiety started to go heywire, thank god the teacher said something, “Alrighty, well then, welcome Mr. McLoughlin, we are very happy to have you here. So where’d you move from?” She smiled. “I-Ireland.” Jack whispered. Ears perked up. “Wow! Never had someone from Ireland, the most we get is Germany.” She clapped happily.

He laughed nervously. “Well, we must start class so you can sit…” She glanced around the room and pointed, “over there! You’ll be with Ashlyn and Ethan.” She made a shooing motion and Jack walked to the seat. A boy with blue hair moved his binder and smiled, Jack presumed that this was ‘Ethan’. Jack sat down with Ashlyn and the other boy abruptly held out his hand.  
“Hi! I’m Ethan Nestor! I’ll be your table partner #2!” He grinned. His freckles seemed to glow when he smiled. Jack smiled and gently took his hand, “Nice to meet you…” He whispered. 

Ashlyn leaned back in her chair. “I think you’re gonna like it here~” She said in a sing-song voice. Jack smiled at her and Ethan. It was gonna take some getting used to but, he was sure he’d like it there too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack’s first class went smoothly, next he had art with Ethan and Phil, a tall british boy from his Period one class. He now walked around aimlessly, desperate to find the two so he could get to the art room. 

While walking down the third floor, he heard faint piano playing. His ears perked up and he slowly began to follow the lovely melody.

He walked to the door where the music could be heard loudest, it was open, and he peeked his head out through the side. He jumped at who he saw playing it was… that boy from the first class. He one that made his cheeks flush a dark red and made his heart race. 

The boy had typical square glasses, rich dark chocolate hair, and a jawline you could stab your sister with.

“Es ist nicht mehr so, wie es einmal war, Wir waren glücklich und so ein schönes Paar, Es gab niemals Streit, haben uns blind vertraut, Konnten jeden Tag aufeinander bauen...,” 

Jack gasped at the voice. He glanced around, wandering who was in possession of such a beautiful voice. But then he turned back to the room and his face grew warmer. The boy was singing. And it was lovely… yes it was in another language, but it was beautiful nonetheless. 

“Ich will doch nur, dass alles so wird, wie es früher war, Du mir deine Wärme gibst an jeden, Tag in deinem Arm, Alles was mir von dir bleibt - nur Erinnerung, An die schöne Zeit mit dir. Sag mir, ist sie jetzt um?

Lie - Liebst du mich?, Sei ehrlich! Verlass mich nicht!, Erin-, erinner dich, An die Zeit zurück!, Sie war so schön…”

Jack couldn’t move, he was mesmerized by the voice. The poor boy’s heart was going to burst out of his chest if he kept listening, yet he couldn’t pull away.

“Sag, kannst du dich erinnern an die alten Tage, Wo wir nachts noch wach waren und beieinander lagen? Es hat sich viel verändert Du stehst nicht zu mir Hast du einen Andern?Was ist mit dir passiert?  
Ich will doch nur, dass alles so wird, wie es früher war, Du mir deine Wärme gibst an jeden Tag in deinem Arm. Alles, was mir von dir bleibt - nur Erinnerung An die schöne Zeit mit dir. Sag mir, ist sie jetzt um?

Lie-, liebst du mich? Sei ehrlich! Verlass mich nicht! Erin-, erinner dich An die Zeit zurück!  
Sie war so schön…” 

The boy stopped playing and looked at the door. His eyes widened when he saw Jack, “Um… h-hi.” The boy waved. Jack gasped and covered his mouth, “It’s Jack, right? The new student from first period.” he stood from the piano and began walking to the door. 

Jack stepped back and nodded. The boy smiled, “I’m Mark. Pleasure.” He extended his hand out. Jack took it hesitantly and smiled, “Well, if you needed the music room… it’s all yours now I guess.” He smiled. 

Jack shook his head vigorously, “N-No!” He shouted, he covered his mouth and blushed, “no… I was trying to find the art room but I heard the piano and I guess I got distracted…” Jack rubbed his neck bashfully. “Ah, this is my next class so i’m just waiting for everyone to show up.” Mark giggled. 

How can anyone’s laugh sound so sweet yet so husky?! 

Jack laughed gently with him. A comforting air filled the air, it was calming and serene. The teacher walks in and raises a brow. “Who might you be?” Jack spins around and smiles, “Jack McLoughlin sir, i’m a new student. And should be going actually.” Jack began side-stepping towards the door. 

Mark smiled lightly as he watched Jack run out of the room. He never did get to tell Jack where the art room was but, he had a feeling Jack would find it.

“Who was that?” a student asked as they walked in.

“No one.” Mark smiled and then went back to the piano.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, Jack had made it through first, second and third period. Art-which was his second- period was quite fun, he was only told to make a portfolio because it was his first but he had fun doing it nonetheless.  
Phil was rather good at drawing landscapes and real life people, Ethan didn’t really draw, he just kinda played on a laptop but he looked really… uncomfortable and was really jumpy. 

Third period was his history class, which he had with Mark and Ethan, this almost made Jack go into cardiac-arrest when he saw Mark walk in. The class was kinda boring but Ethan looked much more at ease with Mark there, but he kept clenching his stomach.  
Jack didn’t pay as much mind as he probably should’ve but he was so focused on Mark that he could barely pay attention to the class.

When the bell rang it was about 12:25 and he was nearly trampled by students on his way to the lunch room. When he walked in, his anxiety skyrocketed, not knowing where to go and he couldn’t see anyone he knew from another class. 

“Hey, Jack!” his ears perked at the sound of name being called,he saw Ashlyn standing at a table and waving. “Over here!” She shouted, gesturing for him to come sit.  
Now, I know this is probably you’re first time hearing this in the story but here it is, Jack slowly walked over, attempting to make his way around all the students. He got over there and was overwhelmed by a very calming scent. “What is that?” He asked when he walked up to Ashlyn.

“What’s what?”

“That scent, it’s really calming. I like it.”

“Oh! That’s my scent, i’m a beta so I give off a calming scent, but I mainly use it for him.” She says pointing at Ethan. “Why on him?” Jack quirkes his head to the side. Ashlyn goes pale along with Ethan(as if I could get any fucking paler). “His… uh… Anxiety! Ethan has really bad anxiety and my scent calms him down!” She smiles. 

Jack saw right through that lie, but seeing as how Ethan looked extremely uncomfortable after he mentioned it, he thought it might be better if he not push. Instead he sat down next to Dan who was going to say something but when Phil sat down next to him he started stuttering and blushing. ‘Looks like someone has a crush.’ Jack thought to himself.

“So Jack, what was Ireland like? Do speak Irish or is that stereotyping you?” A boy named Tyler, from Jack’s History class asked. “No, I speak Irish, it was my first language so you’re not stereotyping me at all.” Jack smiled.  
“Wait, Irish was your first language?” Phil asked. “Yup, I’m fullblood and have never lived in any other country but Ireland. And growing up with 2 sisters and 2 brothers, all older, I got plenty of experience.” Ashlyn beamed when Jack mentioned his siblings. 

“Wait, so you’re the youngest??” Ashlyn asked, getting super close to Jack’s face.

“Uhm… yes?” Jack backs away a little.

“Oh my god. Hey Mark!” Ashlyn turns and calls to Mark. “Ha?” Mark looks at her. “We aren’t the only ones with older siblings and no younger ones! Jack is the youngest in his family!” Mark gets up and runs to Ashlyn. “Really?” He asks excitedly. Jack’s face darkens. 

“Uhm… I guess so. Most of my siblings are in college. Except for the sister who’s right above me. She’s taking a gap year.” Jack smiled lightly. He was slowly beginning to feel more comfortable around these people. Well… he was for about 38 seconds anyway, until he walked up.  
“Why hello there new kid.” 

A voice broke the endless chatter and the air suddenly grew very tense. Anger began radiating off of Mark and Tyler. The two making sure the other boy knew which alpha’s were in control. 

“Uh-Uhm… h-hi.” Jack greeted the boy quietly. “My name’s Felix. I’m the kid in the front of the class from first period.” He outstretched his hand. Jack took it slowly and shook it. “N-Nice to meet you.” he whispered.

“What the fuck do you want Kjellberg?” Ashlyn suddenly snapped. A dangerous aura coming off of her. In the minute Jack looked away, Mark and Tyler had stood and Ashlyn had moved in front of Ethan like a mother protecting her pup.  
“What? I can’t come greet the new person. Especially since he’s hanging out with you lackeys.” Jack furrowed his brow when he heard that. 

“Lackeys? But there’s nothing wrong with them…” Jack thought to himself. “Get out of here Felix. If you haven’t noticed, you’re making certain people uncomfortable.” Mark snapped, glancing back at Ethan. 

“Ah, that’s right. Your little omega slut. Gotta protect the weak, don’t ya?” Felix said. He added extra venom when he said ‘omega slut’. Ethan shrank back in his chair, tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “OI! DON’T CALL HIM THAT!” Ashlyn shouted. Stepping in front of Mark and Tyler to get up in Felix’s face. 

“Hey, hey, no need to get so defensive. It’s not an insult if it’s the truth.” Felix smirked. Ashlyn’s face darkened with anger and was about to pounce at Felix if Dan hadn’t grabbed her waist to hold her back. “Woah! Easy tiger!” Dan said. “And Felix, get out. Or I let her go, and she’s not afraid to tear you up in front of god and everybody. And you know that.” 

Dan’s grip on her waist tightened when she growled at him. So was this how an angry beta acts? A little calmer than an angry alpha. 

Suddenly, Ethan had pulled Jack away from the three when Felix looked directly at him then walked away.  
“Oh boy… you might have just made yourself a new enemy. And it’s not a good one.” Ethan whispered. 

“Like hell he has.” Mark growled and sat back down. “Trust me, she won’t let him lay a hand on you.” Mark said, pointing at Ashlyn. Who had moved to the other side of Ethan and began comforting him. 

“So if you don’t mind me asking… what did Felix mean by, you know, what he said to Ethan.” Jack asked. Ethan and Ashlyn tensed up. “Uhm… nothing. Let’s not get into it shall we?” Ethan asked. Practically pleading with his eyes. “Oh… ok then.” Jack smiled gently and let the subject go.

“Oh you know how I said you were gonna like it here?” Ashlyn asked.

“Uhh… yes?” Jack shrugged.

“I lied.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of lunch went by with no problems. And then Jack has seminar, which mainly consisted of him attempting to memorize his schedule. Now he was walking home from school, on his way to his apartment. It was weird not running through trees to get to his house, which had been in the middle of god-fuck-nowhere. 

He saw Dan and Phil in front of him. He had been told that they were roommates and had moved away during their junior year. Their parents houses close by, but they just wanted it to be them so they moved in together. 

The school day for Jack a gone surprisingly well. He expected to make no friends and just stay very awkward. But no.

He might actually enjoy the rest of the school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello everyone!! This bitch's back! And with a new chapter nonetheless! Where we meet some new characters and conflict arises(sort of).
> 
> btw, before anyone freaks out. S2S stands for Student 2 Student. They only have it at DoDs schools, which is the school I go too, so, yeah. But It's basically where someone will come in and show new people around and basically be their best friend for two-to-three days. So if anyone was wondering, then there you go!
> 
> BUT!
> 
> I do not have a proper schedule for this story yet, i've just started exams so i'll probably take another break and will try to get the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible.
> 
> Well, until next time folks! Smooches~!

**Author's Note:**

> Good Evening Everybody! PopTart8194 here! And this is something i wouldn't usually write. Normally i write anime and game fiction but i got a lot of asks on Tumblr to do a story like this, it will Be going up on ao3 and Fanfiction, so don't bug me about it. Be fore warned, this is gonna be really gay. And yes, i did add myself and a friend because i got a lot more asks on that so I thought 'hey, why not' so yes, i'm in it. And yes this part is very short cause, i suck at prologues, so this and the epilogue will most likely be kinda short but the other chapters? Nope, those ones will be long as fuck.
> 
> Alrighty that's it, so i'll see y'all soon, smooches!


End file.
